


Midterm Blowout

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Biting, Celebrations, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Frak Buddies, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Holiday<br/>Prompt: Kara/Karl - midterm break (plausibly remote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midterm Blowout

“So, how are we celebrating?”

“It’s midterm, Helo. It’s not like we graduated.”

Helo shrugged. “I don’t know about you, but I got top five percent in every class this time. That deserves a reward.”

“You’re not going home?”

“Not this time. Parents are visiting friends. Stuck here. With you.”

Kara tilted her head. “You make it sound like being stuck with me is a bad thing, Helo.”

“Well, last time I was stuck on campus with you, it sucked, Kara.”

She laughed. “I was in the frakkin’ brig, Helo. Wasn’t my fault you couldn’t get laid without your wingman.”

“I get laid just fine without you.”

“Uh-huh. That’s why you bitched the entire second week about your little dry spell,” she sneered. Her brows rose, and she said, “We should put in a little time in the raptor sims.”

“Why? You hate flying raptors, Kara.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. You wanted a reward. Maybe I can come up with something...appropriately satisfying.”

Karl stood there, his mouth hanging open.

Kara chucked him under the chin. “What? You never thought about it, Helo? Never occurred to you that I’m a girl?”

He blinked, willing his eyes to stay focused on her face. “Never forgot you’re a girl, Starbuck. Just not interested.” He hoped like hell she bought it.

“Okay.” She punched his shoulder and kept walking.

_Okay? That was way too easy._

She looked up at him. “You wanna work out later? Then after, we can clean up and hit the Midterm Blowout. Lots of people there probably begging me to take their money.”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay.” She smiled at him, and said, “See ya around 1700, then? Gotta go!”

“Yeah. 1700.” He waved at her back, wondering what the hell she had up her sleeve. Kara being perky always ended badly for him.

~*~*~*~*~

In the showers later, Kara soaped up in the stall next to him. “So, what class was your lowest score, Helo?”

“Astrophysics. Ninety-five point five.”

“Mmm.” She put a little effort into making it sound dirty. “That extra point five makes _all_ the difference.”

She let her hands slip and slide, bubbles easing the way. She leaned against the tile where Helo could easily see her if he looked over the stall divider. She didn’t try even a little bit to hide what she was doing, allowed herself to be vocal rather than holding it in out of respect for her roommate. When she’d whimpered her way through a passable orgasm, she opened her eyes to Helo’s shocked gaze.

“What was that for, Kara?”

She shrugged. “I got a ninety-seven in Astrophysics. Even if you don’t want a reward, I deserved one.”

She closed her eyes and turned her head under the water, smiling when she heard him mutter, “Frak!”

_Not interested, my ass._

~*~*~*~*~

He wondered if that would be it. It seemed pretty tame compared to Kara’s usual. She was devious, downright sadistic sometimes, when she thought someone needed to pay for an offense, however slight. If that was just the opening volley, though, he was doomed.

He jerked the water over to cold and hissed when it hit his aching dick. He might be going down, but he was going down fighting. Whatever she could dish out, he could take it. He would resist, even if it killed him.

He snapped the towel down, rubbing it roughly over his skin as he walked around the corner to his locker. He stopped dead. Kara had set a bottle of lotion on the bench, and she was rubbing it _every_ where. he hadn’t even known she owned lotion. Still…

“That’s an awful lot of work for a party with a bunch of second-years, Kara.”

“Who says I”m doing it for them? I like to smell nice sometimes. Makes me feel good.”

Right. He turned away to get dressed. Color flashed in his peripheral vision, and he side-eyed her, then closed his eyes. _Red? With bows? And that bra?_ He’d never be able to get that visual out of his head.

He listened to her sliding pants up over her hips, the zipper way too loud when she pulled it up.

“Mmm. I might head into town instead. Way I’m feeling, I need a bigger challenge than a bunch of twenty-year-olds. You wanna come with, Helo? Be my wingman?”

“Sure. Why not?” If she was intent on getting drunk and maybe pounding out a quickie in the alley outside the bar, this might be easier than he expected. She’d set her sights on someone else, and he’d be off the hook.

“Let’s swing by your room on the way out.”

“Why?”

“Wear something besides tanks, Helo. Get in the mood. That green shirt you’ve got always looks good on you.”

He pulled the rest of his clothes on and rolled his fatigues into the wet towel. “The one my sister sent me?”

“Mmmhmm. It really brings out your eyes.”

He waited until they were in his room. He tossed his clothes into the hamper and dropped the wet towel down the laundry chute, then rounded on her. “Okay. What are you doing, Kara?”

She looked up at him, all innocence and crinkled brow. “What are you talking about, Helo? Just wanna get out and have some fun with my best friend. Celebrate your grades. C’mon. I’ll buy the first round.”

He squinted at her. No. He poked a finger at her. “You did not just offer to buy booze. I’m hallucinating, or having a nightmare during the Interstellar Calculus exam.”

She moved closer, grabbing his finger, sliding it against her palm. “Didn’t your mother tell you it’s not polite to point, Karl?” She raised his hand and closed her teeth around the tip of his finger. “You could lose something.” She licked the tip and released his hand. “That feel like a nightmare?”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Keep your teeth to yourself, Kara.”

“Aw, Helo...are you afraid lil old me is gonna hurt a chunk like you?”

Maybe honesty was the best policy. He opened his eyes and bent to get right in her face. “Terrified.”

The smile spread across her face. “I might. But I promise you’ll like it.”

That’s what he was afraid of. Gods.

“Get that shirt, Helo! We’ve got cards to play and ambrosia to drink.”

He dug through his dresser drawer for the green shirt, and Kara paced the perimeter of his room. 

She ended up on his rack, and she laid back on his pillow. “I think your mattress is thicker than mine, Helo. It’s comfy.”

He refused to look at her while he switched tanks for his shirt.

Kara groaned, and he turned.

“Oh, yeah. This is definitely better than mine.” Then she shot onto her feet and made for the door. “What was your highest score, Helo?”

“Ninety-nine point seven. Interstellar Calculus. Unless I’m having that nightmare.”

She backed up against the door and smirked up at him. “No nightmare, Helo. We’ll do it up good tonight. My treat.”

Right. Karl sighed.

By the end of the night, Karl was relieved. Kara had been nothing but friendly all night, even paying for the drinks like she’d said she would, and they were on the way back to the dorm, much more sober than he’d expected to be.

“Uh, Kara? The dorm’s that way.” He pointed.

“I know. We’re takin’ a little detour.”

He stood where he was, knowing whatever came next wouldn’t be good.

She huffed at him. “C’mon, Helo. Trust me. You’ll like it. Promise.”

As they got closer, he recognized the sims building, and tugged at her arm. “No, Kara. We can’t get caught sneaking into the sims building on midterm break.”

“Won’t get caught. I have a friend on night security. Gotta keep my high scores somehow, right?” Her teeth flashed in the moonlight.

“Fine.” He followed her, dragging his feet with every step.

Inside the building, she unerringly went for the raptor sims, and despite her earlier suggestion, he was shocked. Kara had never made any secret of her disdain for flying raptors. But she went to the desk in the corner, felt around under the blotter, and came back with the control key.

“See, Helo? It’s fine. Pick one.”

He looked around the room, settling on his favorite, the one with the most responsive controls.

She smiled at him. “Good choice.”

He walked over to it, fitting himself into the pilot’s seat, and Kara crowded in beside him, inserting the control key and tapping in a code to get to the instructor menu. “How’d you get the code, Kara?”

She bumped him with her shoulder. “My little secret, Helo.”

Yeah. He probably didn’t want to know.

She scrolled through the menu until she found the one she wanted, and he stared at her. “Kara! That’s a cakewalk. Any newbie who’s never even been in a raptor can fly that one!”

“Don’t get cocky, Helo. It’ll be a challenge tonight.”

He kept his mouth shut. Barely. He’d known it was too good to be true.

She stood in front of him, her ass in his face, and worked the controls. She looked over her shoulder. “You ready?”

Unable to speak, he nodded.

“Go.”

She dropped to the floor, and he eased out of the virtual battlestar flight pod. Simple. When he felt her fingers on his neck, he jumped.

Her voice came out of the dark. “Keep flying, Helo.”

He adjusted in his seat, getting a better grip on the flight controls. In his peripheral vision, he saw her shadow move up from the floor, and seconds later, her lips brushed his.

“Keep flying.”

She put her hands on his hips and kissed down his jawline, biting gently at the sensitive spot where his jawbones connected.

Karl grumbled.

“Keep flying.”

She sucked at his neck for a moment, then worked her way back to his mouth and kissed him.

When she pulled away, he said, “Can’t see, Kara.”

“Keep your eyes open, then. Keep your head on the flight path.” She tilted her head a bit more and kissed him again. 

It was difficult, but he managed to keep his eyes on the screen. He knew there was a rough patch coming up, and if he knew Kara, that’s when she’d step up the torture. Just as he caught sight of the first of the asteroid belt, he felt her fingers push under his shirt, her fingertips skimming up his chest and down again to the his waistband.

“Kara.”

“Keep flying.”

He focused harder, tried not to notice the pull as his button popped open, strove to ignore the agonizingly slow downward slide of his zipper. 

Kara’s lips were on his skin, her tongue flickering out to taste his chest and abs, then her teeth caught on the top edge of his briefs.

His hand tensed and the raptor bobbled.

Her teeth closed on the skin at his side. “You can fly better than that, Helo.”

He took a deep breath. He could do this. If it killed him, right? And it probably would. This was Kara, after all.

He maneuvered through the asteroid belt. This was smaller and more scattered, one of the easier belts to fly.

His briefs eased down and he stiffened. Whatever she was doing, this was it. If she distracted him, he’d never hear the end of it.

Her hot breath wafted over his navel and into his briefs, her tongue following right after, swirling around the top of his cock.

He bit his lip.

“This for me, Helo?” She laughed softly, tugging at his pants and briefs.

He was navigating the last of the asteroid belt, making for the moon and the secret base tucked away on the far side of it, when her mouth settled over his cock. She was gentle at first, just bobbing down and back up, not sucking, just wetting him. He couldn’t stop the pained whimper when she took him deeper.

She pulled off, licked the tip. “Keep flying, pilot.”

He bit harder into his lip, tightened his grip on the controls.

She went down again. This time, she stayed down longer, lightly sucking, coming up slow, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

“Focus.”

She bobbed up and down, again and again, tongue flickering, lips tightening. Sweet Lords of Kobol!

He barely managed to avoid skimming across the upper atmosphere of the planet, and righted his course. Kara’s fingers dug into his sides, her mouth sucking hard on him, and he lost it. The crash effects on the screen and in the audio enhanced his own climax, and his vision whited out as his raptor exploded.

When he opened his eyes again, Kara’s face was inches away from his, her eyes big and dark, her tongue licking the corners of her mouth. She clambered up into his lap and put her arms around his neck.

“Toldja you’d like it.” She grinned at him.

He couldn’t resist. “That sucked, Kara. You can do better than that.”

She stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Is that a challenge, Helo?”

“If it is?”

“You know I never lose.”

He groaned. “Back to my room, then. This frakkin’ seat is hard as a rock.”

She wriggled in his lap and hummed. “Just the way I like it.”


End file.
